s2 AmOr PoR MSN s2
by Boo e Bella
Summary: Eles se conheçeram por MSN, culpa do destino e de seus amigos, Miroku e Sango. O que irá acontecer? Inu.Kag & Mir.San
1. Chapter 1

Nome: s2 AmOr PoR MSN s2

cap. 1 . o revoltado .

Kagome era uma colegial comum que morava em Tókio, Japão. Gostava muito de entrar no MSN e teclar com as amigas...

k-chan... diz:  
hm...entaum xops as 2:00/

Sango... MIROKU TE MATOOOOOO... diz:  
perfeitoo! - ...kem mais vai msm?

k-chan... diz:

hm...a rin, e nois :P hm e pq vc tah braba com o miroku msm/

Sango... MIROKU TE MATOOOOOO... diz:

Pq ... ehhh ... pqqq ... pq eli fika passando a mão em td mundu u.u""

k-chan... diz:

mas isso eh normal o.o""

Sango... MIROKU TE MATOOOOOO... diz:

POR ISSO MSM! Ò.ó

k-chan... diz:

Hahaha! xD clarooo :P… por falar neliii…vo adidciona eli na conversa ;

_MALED foi adicionado à conversa_

Sango... MIROKU TE MATOOOOOO... diz:

HEYY! Não adiciona akele hentai akii!

MALED diz:

Nossa Sangozinha...eu sabia ki vc mi amava, mas n axei ki era pra tantoo! ó.ò

Sango... MIROKU TE MATOOOOOO... diz:

E eh bem feito pra vc, seu pervertidoo! Ò.ó

k-chan... diz:

bom dia miroku...q i nu xops com a gente/

Sango... MIROKU TE MATOOOOOO... diz:  
COMO VC SE ATREVE A CONVIDA ELE?

MALED diz:

Sangozinhaaa...assim vc me magoaa! Ó.ò...e eu vou sim no xops! D e vo leva um amigo DD

k-chan diz:

keeeeem? curiosa

MALED diz:

Hmm...vcs não conhecemmmm :P

Sango... MIROKU TE MATOOOOOO... diz:

¬¬"" ah naaaaaaaaaaao! ¬¬" vai trazer mais um pervertido! Eu não vou mais! ù.ú

MALED diz:

Não eh hentai coisa nenhumaa! ... soh pra provar...vou adicionar eli na nossa conversa...

_SEUS FILHOS DA PUTA! Foi adicionado à conversa_

Sango... MIROKU TE MATOOOOOO... diz:

Ótimoo!...nao eh hentai mas eh puta estressado ¬¬""

MALED diz:

""...axei ki seus problemas fossem com os hentais

Sango... MIROKU TE MATOOOOOO... diz:

Vc em particular ¬¬""

k-chan... diz:

Sango Sango...vc fla deli soh por causa do nick...em compensacaooo...vc fla um bando de palavrão neh! ...coitado do menino...foi ateh mau recebidoo! ó.ò...Bom Dia tio!

SEUS FILHOS DA PUTA! diz:

Tio eh o karaleeooo! Se toca minina!

k-chan... diz:

retiro o texto q disse...exeto a parte do "TIO"!

Sango... MIROKU TE MATOOOOOO... diz:

Hauhauhauhauhauhauh...se fudeu ...vc e o seu jeito protetor dos indefesos HUAUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHU...anywayyyy...o nick nunk ingana ngm! ;

k-chan... diz:

intom eu axo bom vc mudar o seu ;

SEUS FILHOS DA PUTA! diz:

Idefeso o karaleooo! Sua idiotaaa! Se toca mininaa!

k-chan... diz:

alem de indefeso soh sbe falar a msm koisa...coitadoo!ó.ò

SEUS FILHOS DA PUTA! diz:  
miroku pq msm vc me coloko nessa conversa de bebe?

Sango... MIROKU TE MATOOOOOO... diz:

Alem de td u q vc disse, k-chan...eli muda de assunto do nd...koitadinhu...por falar nissoo...kd o Hentai?

MALED diz:

Ahh! Sangozinha sentiu minha falta, foi! -

Q bonitinhu xD

Sango... MIROKU TE MATOOOOOO... diz:

¬¬"" mais uma dessas e vc jah eraa ¬¬""

SEUS FILHOS DA PUTA! diz:  
hein miroku?

MALED diz:  
pq é com elas q nois vai nu xops D

SEUS FILHOS DA PUTA! diz:

Ah miroku...tenha doh! ... ò.ó...bom...intom fike aki tc com elas pq eu vou sair...n agüento fika em conversas retardadas! ù.ú

_SEUS FILHOS DA PUTA! acaba de sair da conversa_

MALED diz:

Ixiii...axo q vo vzandu tmb...ateh amanha senhorita kagome...bons sonhos e sonhe cmg Sangozinha! ""

Sango... MIROKU TE MATOOOOOO... diz:

Pode deixar q issu NÃO vai acontecer D

k-chan... diz:

Xau Miroku... Xau Sangooo!

Sango... MIROKU TE MATOOOOOO... diz:

Vou fikae ake sozinha! TT

MALED diz:

Se eh assim, pode deixar q eu fiko com vc! -

Sango... MIROKU TE MATOOOOOO... diz:

Ah não...to vzandu! D...Beijos Kagome! ;

_k-chan... acaba de sair da conversa._

_Sango... MIROKU TE MATOOOOOO... acaba de sair da conversa._

E assim Kagome desliga o computador e começa a pensar no dia seguinte, em que encontraria um menino revoltado mau-educado que não conhecia...


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 . O Encontro .

No dia seguinte Inuyasha acorda com um som de campainha, ele se levanta quase caindo pq tropeça nas cobertas e vai ate a porta.Quando atende...

Miroku- Inuzinhu vc ainda num tah prontooo?

Inu- Que horas são Miroku?

Miroku- 8:00 :)

Inu- ò.ó!8:00 DA MANHA!O TROÇO É SÓ AS DUAS E VC ESPERA Q EU ESTEJA PRONTO AS 8 DA MANHA?

miroku- s...sim

inu- PORRA MIROKU! VAI PA PUTA QUE O PARIU COM ESSE SEU RELOGIO DESREGULADO! ÒÓ SEU IDIOOTAA! I NUNK MAIS APARECA NA PORTA DA MINHA CASAAAAAAA A ESSA HRR! Ò.Ó!SOH NUM TE MATO NESSE MOMENTO PQ TO COM MTU SONO PRA FASE ISSU! – e fexa a porta na cara do miroku

Inu volta pra sua confortável caminha...se cobre...e quando ia voltar a durmir...ouve batidas...naa...janela? O.o""

Inu- o q eh q um passarinho maldito tah fzendu na minha janela? ¬¬"" – e se levanta para ver...

Quando abre a janela dah de cara com um Miroku muito sorridente :)

Inu - ..""" Miroku? –abre a janela – o q vc tah fzendu ae?

Mir...te avisando q tah na hr de irrr!

Inu - jah n tinha flado pa vc nunk aparece na minha porta!

Mir - ESSE EH O PONTOO! D triunfante não estou na sua porta e sim na sua janela! D

inu - .."" MIROKU! EVAPORAA DA MINHA FRENTEE!

Mir – vire-se ! D ae vou estar atrás! D

Inu (super ultra hiper mega vermelho de raiva) MIROKUUUUUUUU! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ò.Ó

Miroku sai com medo e inu volta a dormir...ateh...O.o"" o telefone tocar...

Inu pensa que eh miroku o enxendo de volta e atende

Inu- O Q EH PORRA! SERAH KI EH TAO DIFICIL ME DXA DURMIR, IMBECIL!

Sang- eu tava flandu ki eli era estressado, Kagome e q liga pa eli foi um erro e q o miroku jah tinha estressado eli d! u.u

Inu – q horas são desSA VEZ 9:59?

san- pq q horas q o miroku te ligo?-diz ela meiu assustada?-ah e são 1:30

inu- hm...vamos pensar...as 8, as 8:02, as 8 e poko e ahhhhhhh se são 1:30 pra q me liga a parada num era as 2?

san- pq o miroku pedio pra eu te lembra... bom jah fiz o q eu tinha de fazer bom dia ateh o xops...xau- e desliga o tel...

Inu- meu deus q pessoas q num me dexam durmiiii... bom antes q me liguem mais uma vez vo me arruma- e ele se arruma e as 1 :50 aparece um miroku meiu com medo na porta...

inu- jah to pronto miroku!

mir- ahhh q bom q vc num tah dorminduu mais uma vez

inu faz uma careta pra ele...

mir- tah jah entendiii

depois de um tempo eles chegam nu xops...

inu- aonde q a gente vai se encontrar com elas?

mir-hm...sabe q eu num perguntei issu..

inu- Ò.Ó como q vc consegue se tão retardado miroku?

mir- calma soh tava brincando a gente vai se encontra na frente da fnac...(olha a propaganda xD)

quando eles chegam lah encontram com duas meninas...kagome estava de jeans com uma camiseta lilás e com um rabo e all star lilás (propaganda mais uma vez)...e sango tava com uma saia jeans e uma blusa azul clara...cabelo solto e uma sandália de salto...inuyasha olha e resa pra q num sejam elas...

mir- noss...como vcs estão lindas!

san- não vai começa neh miroku?

mir- ah mas vcs realmente estão lindas neh inuyasha?

inu- para de olhar para kagme como se fosse uma princesa...-ahh sim claro...

kag- a fera se acalmou entao?

inu- Muito engraçadinha!

san- bom entaum vamos fazer oq?

mir- vamos no cinema...

kag- tabom, mas ver uq?

inu- o Exorcismo de Emmily Rose

kag- ah blz...

dentro do cinema sentaram inu, kag, sango e miroku

mir- hm...alguem que q eu vah pega pipoca ?

inu- todo mundo jah pego as pipocas miroku!

kag- uq deu nele?

inu- sla e fik quieta q vai começar...

kag- q groco...-ai aparece alguma coisa assustadora e nisso sango da um berro e abraça o miroku...

mir- eu sabia q vc ainda ia retribuir todos os dias q eu te amei D

san- MIROKU!PLAFT!

mir- o amor dói!

e depois dôo filme acabar eles dão umas voltas no xops daí vão pra ksa...

continua...

**Desculpaaa a demoraaa:O**

**Eh ki deram uns rolos, mas nada mtu serioooo :**

**Baaaaah!**

**Tão gostandoo? Sim? Nãoo! xD**

**Dxem reviews plxxx! ó.ò **

**Kissus**

**By Boo & Bella**


End file.
